Con cariño, Todoroki
by Tsukkei
Summary: Te amo. Y duele, mucho.
1. 01

Hoy me dijiste que estás enamorado.

¿Puedo permitirme pensar que es a mí a quien amas?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._

* * *

 **¡Hey! ¿Qué les parece? Se me dio la gana de subir una historia de notas y aquí me tienen. Primero había pensado en hacerla KuroTsuki, pero después me dije, ¿por qué no otra pareja? para que haya variedad.**

 **Y al final me decidí por el TodoDeku, los shippeo desde hace un montón, pero no tenía una sola idea para escribir de ellos -.-'**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	2. 02

¿Por qué no le quitaste la mirada de encima a Bakugo?

Estoy celoso, ¿por qué no me miras como lo miras a él?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	3. 03

Cuando me abrazaste de sorpresa hoy, me emocioné.

Pero Bakugo apareció y te alejó de mí.

¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? ¿Por qué estabas sonriendo?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	4. 04

Mientras hacíamos los deberes en la biblioteca no parabas de hablar de Bakugo.

Y entendí quién era el que te gustaba.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	5. 05

Te amo.

Y duele, mucho.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	6. 06

Iida se me acercó en el receso, y me dijo que tenía que olvidarte.

No sabes cuánto me dolió escuchar eso.

Y más saber que tenía razón.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	7. 07

Eres cruel.

Hoy viniste sonriente a decirme que Bakugo te había besado.

Uraraka e Iida me miraron con lástima.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki_.


	8. 08

Tuvimos una pelea con un villano.

Y ganamos, a medias.

Los tres (Iida, tú y yo) quedamos hospitalizados.

Pero por un segundo me sentí cerca de ti.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._

* * *

 **¡Hey! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, la verdad me han alegrado el día y me encanta que les guste éste fic.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	9. 09

Hoy lloré.

Escuché de ti que ibas a confesarte a Bakugo.

No estoy sorprendido, sabía que pasaría.

Entonces, ¿por qué duele tanto? ¿por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki_.

* * *

 **¡Hey! Tengo una casilla que consultarles; la cosa es que como ven actualizo todos los días (como un puta pesadita XD) y hoy los convoco(? para preguntarles si quieren que siga actualizando como hasta ahora o refieren que actualice una vez a la semana y con muchos capítulos.**

 **Y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado el cap y hayan llorado.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei

 _Pd: Mi Internet en un asco, así que puede que hoy no suba otra nota y mañana veremos._


	10. 10

¿Sabes lo doloroso que es verte tomar la mano de Bakugo y mirarlo como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki_.

* * *

 **¡Hey! Por mayoría (en ésta cuenta y en Wattpad) decidí seguir actualizando como hasta ahora (además de que me dieron buenas razones), y, por cierto, mi internet resucitó(? y ya se encuentra mejor.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	11. 11

Llevo semanas preguntándome por qué no puedo hacer que me mires.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me tomes en cuenta?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._

* * *

 **¡Hey! Siento que haya estado un tanto inactiva pero, mi computadora fue reseteada y recién hoy arreglé todo, y pide pasar los capítulos que ya tenía escritos a mi teléfono.**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado y en un rato subo otra nota.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	12. 12

Hoy el profesor nos asignó un trabajo.

Mi corazón saltó de alegría cuando escuché que serías mi compañero.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	13. 13

El día de hoy estuviste evitando a Bakugo.

¿Será que ya no lo amas?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	14. 14

Estábamos en tu casa, y no podía apartar la mirada de ti.

Te veías raro.

Cuando te pregunté cómo iba tu relación con Bakugo, lloraste.

Y sentí como si estrujaran mi corazón.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._

* * *

 **¡Siento no haber actualizado estos días! Es que empecé la escuela y estuve un tanto ocupada, así que subí lo capítulos que me faltaban y mañana subiré los demás; aquí ya es tarde y tengo sueño XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	15. 15

Te consolé y tú enterraste tu cabeza en mi pecho.

Me dijiste que habían peleado y que no querías volver a verlo.

Sé que está mal decirlo pero, eso me hizo feliz.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	16. 16

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, te acercaste a mí y me tomaste de la mano.

Mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho y no pude evitar sonreírte.

Tú también lo hiciste.

¿Te dije que tu sonrisa es hermosa?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	17. 17

Todo parecía ir bien.

Siempre estábamos juntos; se tornó una costumbre que me tomaras de la mano.

Tenías una mano pequeña y encajaba perfectamente con la mía.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki_.


	18. 18

Hoy te acompañé a tu casa y antes de poder llegar, me besaste.

Tus labios eran dulces y tuviste que ponerte de puntitas para hacerlo.

Te amo, ya lo sabes, ¿no?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	19. 19

¿Fue una coincidencia que me besaras al frente de la casa de Bakugo?

Espero que sí.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	20. 20

Tengo un ojo morado.

Bakugo me pegó, parece que no fue una coincidencia después de todo.

¿Tú me amas, Midoriya?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	21. 21

Escuché de Uraraka que ustedes se reconciliaron.

¿Qué fui para ti, Midoriya?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	22. 22

Hoy falté a la escuela.

No fue por nada en especial.

Sólo no quería que supieran que había llorado.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	23. 23

Cuando salía de la escuela, me detuviste.

Me pediste hablar, no pude decirte que no.

Me llevaste hasta un lugar apartado y me pediste perdón, tus ojos estaban vidriosos.

¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo si eres así de adorable?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	24. 24

Te perdoné, y tú volviste a disculparte, culpando al despecho que sentías en ese momento.

Para romper el hielo dije que no estaba enamorado de ti, y pude escuchar como suspiraste de alivio.

No puedo odiarte, pero eso no significa que no me odie.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki_.


	25. 25

Hoy los vi, tomados de la mano, caminando por los pasillos.

Sonreías radiantemente.

Uraraka estaba junto a mí, su mano se apoyó en mi hombro y me sonrió.

No le pude devolver la sonrisa.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	26. 26

En la noche me llamaste, me contaste que Bakugo te había invitado a una cita.

Y me pediste ayuda para arreglarte.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	27. 27

¿Midoriya tú sabes que te amo?

¿Sabes cuánto sufro cuando me hablas de lo feliz que eres con Bakugo?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._

* * *

 **Pues, lo estoy considerando seriamente y creo que me gusta ser sádica con los personajes de los que escribo(?**

 **atte:** Tsukkei

 _Pd: no odien a Midoriya, sólo es un tonto daña Todorokis(?_


	28. 28

Creo que tendría que rendirme.

Tuve que haberme rendido desde aquel día en la biblioteca.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	29. 29

Iida y Uraraka son buenos amigos.

Siempre me están dando ánimos.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	30. 30

Quiero creer que no sabes de mis sentimientos por ti.

Quiero creer que no me dañas a propósito.

Pero, ¿no puedes besarte con Bakugo fuera de mi vista?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	31. 31

Hoy de broma dije que te amaba.

Odie la mirada de lástima que me diste.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	32. 32

¿Por qué duele tanto?

¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._

* * *

 **¡Hey! Quiero agradecer especialmente a todos los que comentan en esta historia y tambien a los lectores fastasmas ❤❤❤** **Es que en serio no tenía fe de que a alguien le gustara esta historia; no sé si ya lo he dicho pero los adoro *-***

 **Ya, me estoy poniendo cursi XD**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	33. 33

El día antes de las vacaciones, de las que al volver seriamos estudiantes de segundo año, Bakugo se me acercó.

Me dijo que lo sentía, primero no lo entendí.

Pero luego mencionó que aunque no sabía lo que era tener un amor no correspondido, entendía lo doloroso que era para mí.

Y ahí entendí.

Parece que todos sabían que yo estaba enamorado de ti, Midoriya.

Menos tú.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._

* * *

 **¡Hey! Quiero decirles que la historia está por terminar, sólo faltan unos pocos capítulos y habrá que decirles adiós; como que todavía me lo creo, se va a sentir raro no escribir estas notas ;-;**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	34. 34

A la vuelta de las vacaciones, me prometí enterrar mis sentimientos.

Te veías tan feliz con Bakugo.

No quería arruinar tu relación por mi egoísmo.

Yo no era quién para tratar de separarlos.

 _Con cariño,_

 _Todoroki._


	35. 35

Aunque me hubieses causado un montón de lágrimas, no podía odiarte.

Sólo podía velar por tu felicidad.

De la cual yo no era el causante.

Con cariño,

Todoroki.

* * *

 **Sólo faltan tres notas más y un capítulo narrado, sigo sin créemelo.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei

 _Pd: Estoy casi segura de que les gustara el final de la historia :3_


	36. 36

Te amo, pero tú no lo haces.

No te tengo rencor por eso.

Pero aun así, duele.

 _Con sinceridad,_

 _Todoroki._


	37. 37

Ésta va a ser la última carta que te escriba.

Nunca las leerás y prefiero que sea así.

Adiós, Midoriya, mi amor.

 _Con amor,_

 _Todoroki._

* * *

 **Okay, hasta aquí con esta pequeña obra, y no sé preocupen que aún falta el epílogo. En un rato lo subiré, estoy ansiosa por saber que piensan *-***

 **atte** _:_ Tsukkei


	38. Epílogo

Cerré la puerta de mi departamento y me adentré en mi auto negro; el día estaba soleado, el calor no era muy sofocante pero igualmente aflojé mi corbata.

Se podría decir que no era un buen día para usar traje pero era lo menos que podía hacer, hoy era un día especial y tenía que verme presentable.

Encendí el coche y lo arranqué, conduciendo tranquilamente por las calles de Tokyo. Tenía el día libre (porque sí, los súper héroes también necesitan descanso) y qué mejor que aprovecharlo yendo al día especial de él.

Desde que dejé de escribirle notas a Midoriya y me prometí enterrar mis sentimientos, ya habían pasado seis años y me había convertido en un héroe profesional, ocupando el lugar que antes era de mi padre.

Crecí y maduré, decidí no echarle la culpa a Midoriya por lo que me hizo, porque sólo éramos unos adolescentes que no tenían idea de la vida.

La verdad es que nunca olvidé a Izuku, él fue mi primer amor y como dicen, éste nunca se olvida.

A lo lejos vi el edificio majestuoso y con arquitectura del siglo pasado. Era extraño que una edificación como esa estuviera rodeada de altas edificaciones de vidrio; aunque el verde césped que rodeaba el complejo le daba un aire de antigüedad inquebrantable.

Estacioné el coche, me bajé de él, y entre en la iglesia con una sonrisa. Luego de saludar a unas cuantas personas y hablar con Bakugo, quien la palabra nervioso le quedaba chica, me dirigí hasta Kaminari.

—Hey, Denki—lo llamé y él volteó a verme con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir, estabas tardando mucho—dijo y pasó un brazo por mi cuello, acercándome a él.

—¿Por qué no iría a venir?—susurré, acercándome a su rostro.

—Pues… por, ya sabes…—titubeó nervioso y miró a un lado; yo suspiré.

—Ya te dije que lo superé, además…—pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo besé—, ahora estoy saliendo contigo y te amo a ti.

—Oh, mierda, ahora tengo ganas de follarte—susurró y yo reí suavemente, separándome de él—. En serio, cuando salgamos de aquí te haré gritar mi nombre.

Me sonrojé y sonreí, desde hace unos dos años que empecé a salir con Denki, y no me arrepiento, él es fantástico.

Y aunque no puedo olvidar a Midoriya, eso no significa que no pueda amar a alguien más.

Rato después nos dieron la orden de ubicarnos en nuestros sitios y eso hicimos, Bakugo estaba en el altar con un traje negro y acomodando nerviosamente su corbata. La música característica de un casamiento empezó a sonar y todos nos paramos al ver entrar a Izuku, con un ramo de flores lavanda en las manos y un traje blanco.

De reojo pude ver la sonrisa tonta en el rostro de Bakugo, una igual a la que tenía el pecoso en este momento.

Me sentía feliz por ellos, estaban cumpliendo su sueño de casarse y poder decir oficialmente que eran una pareja recién casada.

Sentí la mano de Kaminari sostener la mía, miré hacia atrás y le sonreí, él hizo lo mismo.

Tuve que pasar por muchas situaciones dolorosas, pero ahora me sentía feliz y eso era lo que contaba.

* * *

 **¡Hey! ¿qué les pareció el final? ¿les gustó?**

 **En un principio sólo iba a nombrar de pasada que Todo estaba saliendo con alguien, pero después me decidí en hacer una escena fluff y ahí está(?**

 **La cosa es que no sabía con quién juntar a Todoroki y como en una página de FB hablaron de ellos dos, pues ¿por qué no? La verdad no tengo idea de quién sería el seme de la relación, así que imaginen que son una sensual pareja de sukes(?**

 **Okay, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta el final y estuvieron apoyando a Sho-chan ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


End file.
